Magnus Chase
Magnus Chase (orig. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard) ist eine Fantasy-Trilogie des US-amerikanischen Autors Rick Riordan. Die Handlung der Trilogie spielt in Boston und vorwiegend an der Ostküste der USA und basiert auf der nordischen Mythologie. Die Trilogie spielt im selben Serienuniversum wie "Percy Jackson", "Helden des Olymp", "Die Kane-Chroniken" und "Die Abenteuer des Apollo" sodass es ab und an Gastauftritte und andere Berührungspunkte zwischen den Serien gibt, wie es bei "Percy Jackson – Auf Monsterjagd mit den Geschwistern Kane" der Fall war. Die Bücher Magnus Chase – Das Schwert des Sommers (orig. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Book 1: The Sword of Summer) 2015 Der sechzehnjährige Magnus Chase lebt seit zwei Jahren als Obdachloser in den Straßen Bostons seit seine Mutter Natalie Chase unter bizarren Umständen zu Tode gekommen ist. Seinen Vater hat Magnus Chase bisher nie getroffen. Seine besten Freunde und Beschützer sind Hearth (der aufgrund seiner Gehörlosigkeit mit Gebärdensprache kommuniziert) und Blitzen. Magnus Chase stellt fest, dass man ihn sucht. So erblickt er nicht nur eine Suchanzeige, sondern auch seinen Onkel Frederick Chase und seine Cousine Annabeth Chase Hauptcharakterin aus "Percy Jackson" und "Helden des Olymp". Im Entschluss seinen verhassten Onkel Randolph Chase zu bestehlen bricht er in dessen Villa ein und wird von ihm erwischt. Doch statt die Polizei zu rufen nimmt Randolph Magnus an sich und beginnt ihn davon zu erzählen, dass die nordischen Götter, aber auch alle anderen unsterblichen Figuren und Ungeheuer der nordischen Mythologie noch heute existieren und Boston als deren Zentrum dient. Vor allem erzählt Randolph, dass Magnus Chase Vater ein nordischer Gott ist und er das Erbe des Schwertes Sumarbrander, das Schwert des Sommers ist. Ehe Magnus Chase das nicht so recht glauben möchte taucht der Feuerriese Surt auf. Magnus schafft es tatsächlich das Schwert des Sommers zu sich zu rufen und es kommt zum Kampf. Zwar schafft es Magnus Chase Surtur zum Rückzug zu zwingen, doch Magnus stirbt als er sich opfert, um Menschenleben zu retten. Magnus findet sich schließlich in einem für ihn fremden Ort wieder: Hotel Walhalla. Magnus erfährt, dass er nun ein Einherjar (ein ehrenvoll gefallener Krieger) ist und nun sein Leben nach dem Tod darin bestehen wird sich mit den anderen gefallenen Kriegern auf Ragnarök, den Weltuntergang vorzubereiten. Magnus erfährt zudem, dass sein Vater der Fruchtbarkeitsgott Frey der Liebesgöttin Freya ist und dass seine Freunde Blitz ein Zwerg und Hearth ein Elf sind. Vor allem erfährt er, dass ihn die Walküre Samirah al-Abbas nach Walhalla gebracht hat. Samirah, genannt Sam, genießt unter den Walküren nicht gerade einen guten Stand, da sie ja ein Kind des Loki ist. Als Vorwürfe entstehen, dass Magnus Chase zu Unrecht ein Einherjer geworden ist müssen Magnus Chase und seine neuen Freunde losziehen und das Schwert des Sommers finden, denn dieses Schwert hat die Macht den schrecklichen Fenriswolf (ein monströser Sohn des Loki) von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Magnus beginnt mit Hearth, Blitzen und Samirah eine gefahrvolle Reise um Ragnorök zu verhindern (nebenbei sieht er sich selbst als balsamierter Leichnahm und trifft seine Cousine Annabeth Chase, die es nicht fassen kann Magnus lebendig und doch auch nicht vorzufinden). Doch Magnus Chase wird auf seiner Suche nach dem Schwert des Sommers von Visionen geplagt, in denen Loki erscheint und versucht ihn zu manipulieren... Magnus Chase – Der Hammer des Thor (orig. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Book 2: The Hammer of Thor) 2016 Magnus Chase kommt nun mehr oder weniger mit seinem Nachleben als Einherjer zurecht. Doch was als Treffen mit seiner Freundin Samirah al-Abbas beginnt kommt es zum Mord an einer Ziege (nähmlich an eine der Ziegen, die den Wagen des Gottes Thor zieht). Magnus Chase und seine Freunde müssen zusammen den Hammer des Thor, Mjöllnir, finden. Sollte der Hammer nicht gefunden werden, dann werden sich die Riesen zum Kampf mobilisieren. Im Hotel Walhalla werden Vorbereitungen getroffen und ein Neuzugang wird empfangen, denn Samirah hat einen weiteren Einherjer mitgebracht. Dieser hat nämlich sein Leben geopfert um einen Obdachlosen zu retten. Bei dem neuen Einherjer handelt es sich um Alex Fierro, ein Kind Lokis und somit Samirahs Bruder bzw. Schwester. Alex Fierro kann nämlich das Geschlecht wechseln und sich sogar in ein beliebiges Tier verwandeln. Doch wegen des fließenden Geschlechts wird Alex als Ergi ("unmännlich") bezeichnet. Während eines Trainingskampfes (bei der man immer aufs Neue sterben kann) taucht unerwartet der Lindwurm Grimwolf auf und mischt das Trainingsfeld auf. Doch Alex schafft es den Drachen zu töten und Magnus von seinen Qualen zu erlösen (indem er/sie ihn köpft und er dann wiederaufersteht). Magnus Chase muss nun mit seinen Freunden Blitzen, Hearth, Samirah und sogar mit Alex losziehen, um Thors Hammer zu finden. Die Suchmission wird erschwert als Magnus erfahren muss, dass Samirah auf Lokis Verfügung einen Riesen heiraten soll... Magnus Chase – Das Schiff der Toten (orig. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Book 3: The Ship of the Dead) 2017 Der hinterlistige Loki hat sich von seinen Fesseln befreit und will Ragnarök einleiten. Dafür bemannt er Naglfari, das Schiff der Toten. Das Schiff wird mit Riesen und Untoten bemannt. Magnus Chase ist entschlossen Ragnarök zu verhindern und trifft sich daher mit seiner Cousine Annabeth, Tochter der griechischen Weisheitsgöttin Athene, und deren Freund Percy Jackson, Sohn des griechischen Meeresgottes Poseidon. Percy trainiert Magnus Chase im Kampf und im Umgang mit Segelschiffen. Nach dem Training verabschieden sich Annabeth Chase und Percy Jackson von Magnus und fahren nach Hause. Magnus Chase mobilisiert danach seine Freunde und Kampfgefährten und müssen gemeinsam verschiedene Welten durchsegeln und sich großen Gefahren in Form von Göttern und Riesen stellen. Magnus, Blitzen und Hearth müssen sich zudem einem schrecklichen Drachen stellen, der neben einen Schatz auch einen magischen Wetzstein bewacht. Doch Loki bleibt immer noch der gefährlichste Feind, der aufgehalten werden muss... Trivia * Der Autor bedient sich nicht nur der Götter und Ungeheuer, sondern auch vieler Motive aus der nordischen Mythologie, wie die listigen Eigenschaften Lokis, der Wettstreit Thors mit dem Riesen Utgardloki und die Geschichte des Lindwurms Fafnir. * Die Magnus Chase-Trilogie spielt parallel zu den Ereignissen der Buchreihe "Die Abenteuer des Apollo". Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Lindwürmer Kategorie:Westliche Drachen